theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Samson: A VeggieTales Movie (A Lesson In: Facing Hardships)
Plot Summary The Modern Times The film opens with Counselor Nezzer driving Bob, Larry and the entire gang around on the camp bus at Camp Rainbow Top and Laura's super excited about her super big dance off recital at the talent show in the monacacy hall, but when they get there, and they're preparing for the talent show, Laura becomes a bit nervous and is terrified of screwing up, so a storyteller named Gladys Green Onion (guest voiced by Jessica DiCicco) tells them the story about Samson, a young man who lost his powerful strength right after a haircut. The Bible Times Samson (played by Norman the Peach) shows all of the Israelites his powerful strength and hair and doing good heroic deeds for them. Then 1 entire night, Delilah (played by Miss Achmetha) tells him that he must have a haircut by the Philistines (played by Jean Claude, Philippe and Scallion Number 5), which makes him lose all of his powerful strength and he must work super hard and do good deeds for all of his people (veggie pals). A blue and white skunk named Sherman appears and becomes good friends with Samson, but Samson's a bit nervous and terrified of knowing everybody would think he's a pure failure, but with God's words, Samson doesn't give up, acts super brave and keeps working harder for everybody in the town of Israel. Back in the Modern Times Right after hearing the story about Samson, Laura becomes more braver and goes out onstage to do her super big dance off recital and everybody watches in amazement. The film ends with Bob saying to them, "Well, you guys, it looks like we earned ourselves a nice relaxing rest in the cottage dorms." Voice Cast Members * Phil Vischer as Bob, Jimmy, Archie, Pa Grape, Assistant Counselor Lunt, Phillipe/Philistine Number 2, Percy, Cedric, Counselor Nezzer, Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery, Grandpa George and Tom Grape (voices) * Mike Nawrocki as Larry, Jerry, Jean Claude/Philistine Number 1, Norman/Samson, Oscar and Kurt (voices) * Lisa Vischer as Junior and Mabel (voices), * Gail Bock as Penelope (voice) * Keri Pisapia as Lola, Junior and Libby's Mom (voices) * Dan Anderson as Mike, Junior and Libby's Dad (voice) * Tim Hodge as Khalil, Lutfi, Charlie and Blind Lemon Lincoln (voices) * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter (voice) * Megan Murphy as Libby (voice) * Stephanie Southerland as Callie Flower and Tour Guide Blueberry (voices) * Maggie Roberts as Annie (voice) * Kira Buckland as Laura and Reporter Petunia (voices) * Briget Miller as Lenny and Rosey Grape (voices) * Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie (voice) * Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha (voice * Jessica DiCicco as Gladys Green Onion (voice) * Jeff Morrow IV as Palmy, the palm tree manager of the monacacy hall (voice) * Brian Roberts as Gourdon and Sherman the Skunk (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer and Tyrone the Pumpkin (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Penny the Persimmon (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Elmer the Eggplant (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Nina the Yellow Squash (voice) * Tom Kenny as Carter the Pickle (voice) Cast of Characters * Bob as himself and Israelite Number 1 * Larry as himself as Israelite Number 2 * Jimmy as himself and Israelite Number 3 * Jerry as himself and Israelite Number 4 * Pa Grape as himself and Israelite Number 5 * Ma Grape as herself and Israelite Number 6 * Palmy the Palm Tree as himself/Monacacy Hall Manager * Madame Blueberry as Tour Guide Blueberry * Gladys Green Onion as herself * Archie as himself and Israelite Number 7 * Khalil as himself/Bus Rule Manager * Oscar as himself and Israelite Number 8 * Mr. Lunt as Assistant Counselor Lunt and Israelite Number 9 * Mr. Nezzer as Counselor Nezzer and Israelite Number 10 * Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery as himself and Israelite Number 11 * Norman as Samson * Tom Grape as himself and Israelite Number 12 * Rosey Grape as herself and Israelite Number 13 * Miss Achmetha as Delilah * Charlie as himself and Israelite Number 14 * Buzz Saw Louie as himself/Israelite Number 15 * Sherman the Skunk as himself * Jean Claude as himself and Philistine Number 1 * Philippe as himself and Philistine Number 2 * Cedric as himself and Philistine Number 3 * Troy as himself and Philistine Number 4 * Kurt as himself and Philistine Number 5 * Gourdon as himself and Philistine Number 6 * Scooter as himself and Israelite Number 16 Songs in this Film * ''Down by the Bay'' * Long and Powerful Hair * ''What to Do to Get Outta Trouble'' * We Must Give you that Haircut * My hair's super bad * Hopperena (Laura's version of Macarena) * Samson was a Powerful Man Transcripts [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie teaser trailer transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie teaser trailer transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie trailer transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie trailer transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie television Spots transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie television Spots transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie home media|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie home media]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie trivia|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie trivia]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Game trailer transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Game trailer transcript]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie gallery|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie gallery]] [[Samson: A VeggieTales Movie transcript|''Samson'': A VeggieTales Movie transcript]] Category:VeggieTales Category:Films Category:Cartoon animated movies